Mr. Roberts's office
Mr. Roberts's office is the room in which Jack Roberts, Pootatuck Middle School's guidance counselor, conducts his business. In addition to being the guidance counselor, he is the school's extracurricular advisor and club arbitration administrator. It is room 101. Layout Mr. Roberts's office looks different when compared from the pilot to the rest of the series. In the pilot, there is a coat rack in a corner by a bookshelf. On the desk is a phone, a lamp, and various office supplies such as a stapler, tape dispenser, and calendar. There is also a computer on the desk. Behind the desk is another filing cabinet with many folders containing paperwork and knick knacks placed on top and a coffee pot. A couch and table are located to the left of the desk. On the right side of the door, there is a bookshelf and a table where a printer and some documents are placed. Around the office there are many motivational posters on the wall. In the series, the desk still has a phone, computer, and various office supplies on it. Behind the desk there is still a filing cabinet with many documents and paperwork, various knick knacks, and a coffee pot placed on top of it. A couch and table are still located to the left of the desk. There is a bookshelf next to the coat rack, which is now situated behind the door. Two different printers can be seen in "Run with the Bears Thing!" and "Make a New Friend Thing!" There are still many motivational posters on the wall. History '100 Things to Do Before High School' After accidentally destroying Principal Hader's new administration office, CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo hide in Mr. Roberts's office. 'Run with the Bears Thing!' After Mr. Roberts finds CJ hiding in a student's locker, he takes her to his office to discipline her. 'Say Yes to Everything for a Day Thing!' Mr. Roberts uses his office to finish up a lot of paper work, which Crispo later helps him with. 'Adopt a Flour Baby Thing!' Mr. Roberts's rushes out of his office when he hears CJ, who was standing outside, scream after she dropped her flour baby. Later, Crispo and Mindy Minus turn to Mr. Roberts after they continue to argue over what is best for their flour baby. 'Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing!' Mr. Roberts and the fire chief look over a document they want to deliver to Crispo. Crispo sees the fire chief and tries to hide from the two adults after believing he is in trouble. Later, Mr. Roberts finds Crispo and takes him back to his office to explain what the document is. 'Find Your Super Power Thing!' In order to get the fastest fire drill time in the school district, Principal Hader continually pulls the fire alarm. She also wastes fire extinguishers. The teachers are annoyed by the constant fire alarms so much, they soon stop paying attention to them. When CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo find an actual fire in the school, they hurry to put it out. Crispo gets everyone out of the school while CJ and Fenwick head to Mr. Roberts's office to tell him what is going on, as he has the last working fire extinguisher in the school. 'Scavenger Hunt Thing!' Mr. Roberts takes CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo to his office to have them explain why they made a fake scavenger hunt that left the students in an agitated state. Later, the three go to his office to show him the items they collected in the new scavenger hunt. 'Make a New Friend Thing!' Crispo and Paul Schmolitor go to Mr. Roberts's office to ask him about available funds for purchasing items for the Pootatuck Hallway Safety Patrol. Mr. Roberts is later seen looking over the club's budget reports. 'Join a Club Thing!' Because he is the school's extracurricular advisor and club arbitration administrator, Mr. Roberts has to stay at school to make sure the clubs clean up their messes. 'Have the Best Halloween Ever Thing!' CJ and some of the faculty come to Mr. Roberts's office to complain about Principal Hader canceling the school's Halloween carnival. 'Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing!' Fenwick calls Mr. Roberts in his office to have Roberts back up the lie he created. 'Run for Office Thing!' CJ, Fenwick, with Paul, and Crispo are summoned to Mr. Roberts's office after the multiple negative videos they make about each other. Mr. Roberts warns them to stop the negative videos and reminds them that the presidential debate is the next day. 'Always Tell the Truth (But Not Always) Thing!' Crispo is sent to Mr. Roberts's office after being too brutally honest in cooking class. 'Become a Millionaire and Give It All Away Thing!' CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo go to Mr. Roberts's office to let him know about their missing Pootabucks. Because they don't have time to earn all of the Pootabucks again in time to go on the trip to Sir Soaky's, Roberts suggests they look for the million dollar Pootabuck stash that outstanding student Alfred J. McSorely had hidden on the school's property. Later, CJ, Fenwick, Crispo realize there is a clue for the location of the stash hidden in the guidance office, and CJ finds it taped to the underside of a cabinet. 'Leave Your Mark Thing!' CJ goes to Mr. Roberts's office to ask how they can prevent Slinko from tearing down Pootatuck's gum wall. 'Meet Your Idol Thing!' Fenwick goes to Mr. Roberts's office to ask for help with meeting Neil deGrasse Tyson. Later, when Mr. Roberts is not in his office, Fenwick uses his computer to hack into Neil's web camera, which leads to Mr. Roberts being arrested. 'Master a Thing Thing!' Mr. Roberts takes Fenwick to his office after Fenwick is upset when he makes his first B on an assignment. Mr. Roberts then tries to help him deal with stress. 'Raise Your Hand Thing!' CJ goes to Mr. Roberts's office to let him know she wants to volunteer with showing fifth graders around the school again. 'Get Your Heart Pre-Broken Thing!' Mr. Roberts asks CJ to warn him about what she, Fenwick, and Crispo are doing for the next list thing so he can have a heads up, as he has a busy day full of parent conferences. Fenwick goes to Mr. Roberts's office after he is sad about being rejected and interrupts a parent conference. Crispo hides in the office from various girls he upset and also interrupts a parent conference. Fenwick hides from Dale in the office, interrupting another conference, but Dale finds him. Later, after Fenwick and Dale are both rejected by Amy Chu, they cry and eat ice cream in the office. Visitors *CJ Martin *Fenwick Frazier *Crispo Powers *Principal Hader *Mindy Minus *Fire chief *Paul Schmolitor *Mr. Bandt *Mr. Bored *Natasha Villavovodovich *FBI agents *Various students' parents *Dale Stubbs Episode appearances 'Season 1' Trivia *The reason Roberts's office may look different from the pilot when compared to the rest of the series is because the interior shots of pilot were filmed in an actual school in Burbank, California, while the interior shots of the series were filmed in a set on Nickelodeon on Sunset. *Mr. Roberts's office is located near Crispo's locker and the trophy case. *The room where Ronbie Martin tutors Crispo in "Be a Fairy Godmother Thing!" is also 101, which is most likely an error as usually no two rooms have the same number. Gallery Roberts office in pilot.PNG Roberts office in pilot 2.PNG Roberts office in pilot 3.PNG Roberts office in pilot 4.PNG Roberts office in pilot 5.PNG Roberts office in rwtb 1.PNG Rwtb 56.PNG Rwtb 57.PNG Rwtb 58.PNG Roberts office in rwtb 2.PNG Say yes 91.PNG Flour baby 94.PNG Flour baby 98.PNG Roberts office in change your look 1.PNG Roberts office in change your look 2.PNG Roberts office in change your look 3.PNG Roberts office in scavenger hunt.PNG Roberts office in scavenger hunt 2.PNG Roberts office in new friend 1.PNG Roberts office in new friend 2.PNG Roberts office in new friend 3.PNG Roberts office in new friend 4.PNG Roberts office in new friend 5.PNG Roberts office in new friend 6.PNG Roberts office in new friend 7.PNG Roberts office in join a club.PNG Roberts office in join a club 2.PNG Roberts office in halloween.PNG Roberts office in halloween 2.PNG Roberts office in halloween 3.PNG Roberts office in halloween 4.PNG Roberts office in halloween 5.PNG Roberts office in lunch table 1.PNG Roberts office in lunch table 2.PNG Roberts office in lunch table 3.PNG Category:Locations